Bark at the Moon
by SukiRikko
Summary: For Week 3 of the Starmyu Discord's Halloween Event. Nayuki finds out his best friend (and possible crush) isn't as human as he seems to be. Team Kasugano learned no matter how much they love their advisor it was never a good idea to cross his bad side. And Yuta learned that sometimes wanting to be normal was never worth the price.
1. Overture-Shift

**Prompt:** "I just found out my best friend and the love of my life isn't human and you're criticizing me for being shocked?!"  
**Characters:** Toru Nayuki, Yuta Hoshitani, Rui Tatsumi, mentioned Eigo Sawatari  
**Amount of words:** 2203  
**Where in the timeline:** First year, soon after the final performances in October  
**Notes:** So I didn't mean to use all three prompts but after getting an idea for this prompt, I got a really good idea for Curse while walking to work that was a separate idea but I want to try this format for this challenge anyways. Plus I love reading and writing me some werewolf!Yuta and decided to do that for the last prompt so here you are! (Honestly, I actually now want to write more on werewolf!Yuta and expand on that universe one of these days!) Also hi first work in the Starmyu fandom despite being a fan since episode one aired back right before our actual Musical Theatre Showcase rehearsals in my final year of college XD I'm a little late on the challenges because of life so I feel bad for missing the first few weeks but I'm excited for these last few!

* * *

For the first half of the year or so, Toru never suspected anything of his roommate. Sure, he wasn't the best at being suspicious but he wouldn't call himself dense. But the only thing that Toru could even think of being anywhere near suspicious was once in a while Yuta didn't return to the room for the night. While he gave an excuse, something Toru wasn't sure was true or not, he really couldn't think of his roommate (and crush) doing anything bad and trusted him.

It was late October before he started to even suspect anything. All of Team Otori-I mean, Team P worked their butts off the last month or so to prepare for the Ayanagi Festival and to pass the last round of competition to become actual students of the Musical Department. Which left little time for better or worse for the five to actually relax.

After making supper for both their team and Team Hiragi once again, Toru decided to take his shower quickly and relax in his bed with a book before he nodded off to dreamland. He barely got to make a dent before the Training Camp session and didn't make any progress after they got back from Summer Vacation. So he was going to take advantage of this time now!

That was until his roommate started freaking out. Glancing up from his book, he saw Yuta's shocked expression on his face. He was staring at the calendar as if wishing whatever he saw on it wasn't true.

"Uh…Nayuki! I'm sorry!" Not letting his roommate get a word in at all, Yuta grabbed his jacket and bag and opened the door to their dorm room. "I-I need to go! I promise I'll be back later!"

Before Toru could open his mouth and ask Yuta what was wrong, he was gone.

* * *

Toru didn't think about it again for a few days and locked that memory out of his mind. Yuta came back safe and sound the next morning, apologizing profusely to his roommate. There was no reason that Toru could be too mad at him. Though those puppy dog eyes that Yuta was giving and the fact that Toru was still smitten with him helped the brunette's statement.

Usually, Toru wouldn't come back to his room at this time of day. At this point he would be on his way to get more ingredients to make the group lunches tomorrow. But he forgot his grocery list in his room and had no choice but to go back. He was worried that their dorm door opened without him using his key to unlock the door but more then likely it was because Yuta was in the room. Yeah, that's it.

With a soft "I'm coming in," Toru slowly opened the door. To his relief he saw that Yuta was indeed in the room. But that was when he noticed something off. The Yuta in front of him wasn't the Yuta that he remembered.

While his humanoid form remained for the most part, there were obvious things about him that weren't human. The first, which can be easily missed if you weren't paying attention, were his pupils and nose. His nose was now cute and canine like while his pupils changed from their usual green to a bright yellow. The rest of the change was much more obvious. Instead of the normal sized ears Toru was used to, Yuta had big fuzzy ears on his head now along with a fuzzy tail that grew near his tailbone and was currently moving, albit a little slowly, back and forth. Toru could see he was also now hairier in places he wasn't earlier, such as his arms. Even harder to notice were his fingernails and toenails were much sharper then a human would be.

This Yuta was on the floor looking as if he was in pain. He kept growling and screaming until the transformation stopped. After that, he just grumbled and said something in a voice register lower then he normally had. Of course Toru couldn't hear any of it. Before the blonde's brain could work or even process he ran out of the room before his roommate barely noticed him and tried to call him in a growl-like voice.

"Nayuki! Wait!"

* * *

Okay so running away wasn't the best idea he had in this situation.

But the shock was too much for Toru to handle that he couldn't just stand there. He had too many questions and worries. But he was also sorry that he just suddenly abandoned his best friend like that. When he was running away it sounded like he wanted to talk to him and not…Well…Eat him.

He didn't want to face Yuta right now either. With all the anxiety he had it would end badly. So the next best thing he could do was try and research. Postponing cooking the lunches for a later time, he found himself at the library. Thankfully despite Ayanagi being a musical based school they still had a great selection of general books which helped him very well in this situation. Though most of the books he wanted weren't much help so he relegated himself to using the public computers.

He was so absorbed in his research that he never thought someone would come up behind him and see what he was doing.

"Boo!"

With a scream that could be heard throughout the library, Toru started shouting and waving his arms around in self-defense. It wasn't until he fell out of his seat and got a good look at his tormentor that he noticed Rui chuckling to himself.

"I'm sorry Nayuki. You looked too vulnerable that I had to try and scare you." He could see Toru pouting at him but not yelling out or anything so at least he didn't get on the blonde's bad side. While he never was in the middle of it Rui had seen Toru's bad side unleashed before and swore he never would be the cause of it if he could prevent it.

Once he calmed down from chuckling, he looked at the screen that Toru was just using. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Toru worried that he was found out but if what was on there was true it all made sense to him. "I see…"

"It's not what you think Tatsumi! I…Uh…It's for a costume project we are doing! Yeah, that's right-"

Before Toru could dig himself a deeper hole, however, Rui closed the windows and motioned for the two to meet over at the table area. The whole way as he walked there, Toru couldn't help but hang his head. He was stupid trying to pull one over one of the smartest people of their year. Nothing could get past Rui.

It was silent at the table for a minute or so. Toru didn't even know where to start. While he didn't want to tell Rui that Yuta was a werewolf on the off chance he actually wasn't able to put two and two together more then likely the fellow blonde already figured it out. But how could he have this conversation. It's not like he hated Yuta for being this weird and possibly dangerous creature.

"I'll start. Let me assure you that I do not think less of Hoshitani because of his…Condition," Rui started off seeing that the one in front of him seemed to not find a good way to start. "Despite being a wolf I doubt he could even hurt a fly. But I think you would be better off asking him about his history and information about this topic instead of looking up some site that more then likely got it wrong. Please don't tell me you ran away as soon as you found out the truth."

Another moment of silence.

"I just found out my best friend and the love of my life isn't human and you're criticizing me for being shocked!?" Toru cried out. If anyone in the library wasn't paying attention to him before they were now.

After giving the entire library a quick "sorry" and letting them go back to what they were doing before continuing, Rui replied, "I am not criticizing you. But from experience it would be better to talk to him directly. If he cares for you then everything will be fine."

With a sigh, Toru knew that what Rui said was true. He would have to face the music eventually. "You're right…Wait, what do you mean from experience?"

"Eigo is very similar. Though not a werewolf. Instead he is a kitsune. So I helped him keep his secret through the years. With us being together for so long there was no way he could get it past me." Rui thought he said enough and it was time to leave. But before he walked out of the library, he gave one last word to Toru. "If you need help or someone to talk to about this feel free to text me. I would be more then happy to help."

As the star of stars left, Toru looked down at the paper that he left with a phone number.

* * *

Groaning, Yuta threw himself into his bunk and covered his eyes with his arm. Today was horrible. He got yelled at by Kakeru again about being late on whatever song they started to practice. He forgot his homework in his room and took a zero on the assignment. He involuntarily shifted. And because of that, his roommate and best friend saw the true him that he was trying to hide for so long. Toru probably thought he was weird and would want to change roommates now.

"This sucks!" With that statement, he rolled onto his side towards a sweatshirt that was on his bunk. Toru's sweatshirt. Even now back in his mostly human form he could smell the scent of his roommate without issues. A smell of a distinct vanilla mixed with his normal scent. If he really wanted to, Yuta could sniff out his roommate right now and talk to him on his own. But he was scared that Toru wasn't going to give him a chance to talk and run away again.

The knock at their dorm door startled Yuta despite being soft. He waited for a minute but all there was just silence. The soft knocking returned once again as an equally soft voice asked, "Hoshitani? Is it okay if I can come in?"

"Of course! I mean, one minute," was Yuta's reply almost instantly. It didn't seem like Toru was mad. Just scared. And of course as long as it wasn't a complete negative reaction Yuta would do anything to help his friend understand this side of him. Yuta jumped off the top bunk with little problems and quickly walked to the door, opening it to see his roommate weakly smiling at him. This was a good start.

Lifting up a bag of snacks that he got while out finally getting those groceries and thinking over what he was going to say when he got back, Toru asked, "Can we talk? I'm not mad. Just…Curious."

"Yes!" Yuta almost said that one word too fast for his taste in this situation but he could never help but be that sort of person. He pulled Toru back into their room and shut the door behind them. Without giving his roommate a breather, he grabbed the bag to get some chips out before immediately sitting on Toru's bunk and chowing down on them. "Sorry, I'm super hungry! That shift was a little unannounced and used a good amount of my energy."

"That's fine," Toru replied with a chuckle and a smile before grabbing a bun out for himself and sitting down next to his roommate.

"So, I imaging you have a lot of questions. Which one do you want to start with?"

"Hm…You are right that I have a lot. But let's go with…Is there anything I should know about or worry about?"

"A few but nothing big. I think the major one I can think about is shifting. That's what we call what you guys would think of transforming. We have the ability to shift at will but usually we seem to involuntarily shift around the full moon, give or take a few days. The pull of the moon is really strong. Every werewolf reacts different when shifted too. Some actually are savage and bloodthirsty when shifted. Some may honestly have no memories of their human side. Then there's some of us that our personalities haven't changed. I think it depends on the person and other situations. Me personally, I keep my usual personality no matter what form I take!"

Toru chuckled causing Yuta to glance at him as if he was asking why. "I'm sorry. Just…That means you're not a wolf. You're just a huge hyperactive puppy!"

"That's mean!" Yuta gave off his best pout before acting as if he was shot in the chest. "You're killing me Nayuki!"

Neither of them could answer that. They both started to burst out in laughter. If there was any tension between them before it was completely gone now.


	2. Interlude-Voodoo

**Prompt:** Curse  
**Characters:** Shion Kasugano, Team Kasugano (though all members are unnamed)  
**Amount of words:** 364  
**Where in the timeline:** Team Otori's second year/Shion's third year, mainly around the vote of no confidence  
**Notes:** This chapter is all dedicated to the Starmyu Discord with how me we talked about the Voodoo Doll that a certain someone made of Fuyusawa. Of course I kept all of Shion's students unnamed in case we get canon material on their names but I really wanted to write one of the New Kao Council teams and this seemed like the perfect time.

* * *

If there was only one thing that Team Kasugano was allowed to reply to anyone asking them what they learned during their first year at Ayanagi Academy, it was to never cross their advisor.

Usually, Shion was a kind soul despite the straight face he seemed to wear most of the time for whatever reason. His students always enjoyed chatting with him. One particular student was so enthralled in tarots that he begged Shion to teach him how to read those cards. Of course, the pink haired Kao Council member couldn't find it in him to say no.

So of course it was a surprise for Team Kasugano that when their advisor came in that day he was in a horrible mood. As candidates of the musical department they knew by now that a vote of No Confidence was put against one of the other members and voting was just around the corner. They just didn't know how much it would affect Shion. The doll that Shion made was a little suspicious but they dismissed right away. Maybe it was for a good reason. But after that…

As soon as the bell let out classes for the day, the five members of Team Kasugano made their way to their training room. Usually their instructor would be the first one in the room so that he could greet them. But he wasn't there yet and the students felt something a little off.

"Hey! Isn't that Kasugano-senpai!"

The remaining four first years looked towards one of the windows and saw Shion safe and sound. Well, as sound as he could be. As the five students gathered around the slightly opened window they heard the pounding of a nail. That doll they disregarded earlier was being hammered in a tree as Shion was shouting out various sentences in Latin. The students couldn't make out most of the words but they could tell it was some sort of curse directed at Ryo as "Fuyusawa" was also spoken throughout the sentences by Shion.

Ever since that day, Team Kasugano had always made sure to be on their best behavior no matter how much they liked their Kao Council advisor.


	3. Coda-Moonlight

**Prompt:** "I just want to be normal again."  
**Characters:** Toru Nayuki, Yuta Hoshitani, Rui Tatsumi, Eigo Sawatari  
**Amount of words:** 1812  
**Where in the timeline:** Anytime in their third year  
**Notes:** I told you I need more werewolf!Yuta. So here take some angst and hurt! Like the tags said there is a mention of needles and injecting in this chapter. I was really debating if to switch it or not but I ended up going with what I know of werewolf fiction and kept it in. (Nayuki is not comfortable with it at all though so hopefully that makes up for it!) And of course, 14 person Kao Council here because no matter how much I thought it was the easy way out I love it! I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if Yuta had told the the rest of his team and their fellow members on the Kao Council his condition or not at this point.

* * *

Toru couldn't believe that time had passed by so quickly. Just yesterday he felt like they just finished their final performance for Shadow & Lights. And now here they are, in their final year and as Kao Council members themselves. Which meant a lot more work on their plate but still a day didn't go by without some sort of excitement for any reason. Especially with Yuta, Seishiro, Riku, and Ren all together.

After making sure everything was ready for him to cook the Kao Council lunch in the morning, Toru moved onto some homework he needed to get done. To him being on the Kao Council is no excuse to not get his work done. Leaving the window open so the wind could lightly breeze in he walked over to the desk and grabbed his pencil. But he wasn't able to concentrate long enough to even start one problem.

Yuta ran into the room, slamming the door behind him before locking it and crawling up to his bunk. Before Toru could ask him if his roommate was okay, he looked over and saw the boy starting to shift into his werewolf self. It was useless to ask him at that point. The pain was overwhelming Yuta's senses.

He let his roommate calm down and get his new bearings in his shifted form before asking another question. "Hoshitani? Can I come closer?"

Toru wasn't answered with a usual bubbly Yuta. However, the boy still nodded yes and hummed as a response. That was all the confirmation Toru needed. He climbed into Yuta's bunk and, slowly so the werewolf wouldn't get startled and attack him out of fear, cuddled him from behind. He let Yuta get his thoughts together before he talked to him about it.

He didn't need Toru to ask him if something was wrong or if everything was okay. They both trusted each other enough that Yuta started talking only when he was ready. Taking a breath to calm himself down, Yuta finally started speaking again. "I-I'm sorry…I just heard gunshots and started running as fast as I could. I know it was probably something going off again in one of the buildings but it was too close for comfort. It was so hard not to shift then and there."

His roommate was trying to hold back the tears, Toru was sure. It was rare for him to see Yuta cry when he was sad. Nor was that bushy tail of his wagging in excitement. Toru couldn't blame him. Over the last few months Yuta was trying to just release some steam in the forest with his shifted self and almost got too close to some hunters. It was a miracle he came home without any injuries.

All Toru could do was cuddle his roommate closer and try and calm him down while reminding him with soft whispers that he was safe. But he was caught off guard with the next thing that came out of his roommate's mouth.

"I just want to be normal again."

"Wait…What?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love being a werewolf. This sense of excitement and strength is amazing. But it's getting to be too much pressure. Keeping it hidden from the world and the rest of our classmates is getting much harder now. I don't want to deal with that anymore."

Even Toru knew that being silent right now so that Yuta could think was the best plan of action. They could discuss it more later when Yuta hopefully thought through it enough. In the meantime, Toru scratched the right spot to make Yuta kick in appreciation.

* * *

"Wolfsbane?" Toru looked at the vile apprehensively. "Are you sure about this Hoshitani? What if something horrible happens?"

Yuta gave off his best puppy dog eyes that he could, though they weren't as effective when he was still mostly human then it was when he was shifted. "I promise I did my research. Everything should be okay. This should dull my werewolf side and prevent me from shifting either on purpose or involuntarily. Also…" With a frown, he messed with Toru's hair and fluffed it up. "How many times do I have to beg you to drop the formality. We are dating Toru. You don't need to call me by my last name."

The worry was still there on Toru's face though. "I promise everything will be fine," was the last thing Yuta could reassure his roommate before giving him a peck on his lips.

Even Toru knew with that how whipped he was for his boyfriend. There was nothing he can argue anymore. At this point, all he can do is hope nothing will go wrong. "All right, all right. What do you need me to do?"

As if this situation didn't help Toru's nerves, it got worse as Yuta pulled out a syringe. Toru's eyes widened at this. There were more things that could go wrong now. But he didn't get a chance to get a word out before Yuta continued.

"I need you to inject it into my bloodstream. Usually, I hate asking for you to do this. I know you don't like doing anything that would hurt me. But rubbing it on my body will have no effect unlike you saw with silver. Trust me, if this wasn't an option then I would ask you to do something else." Yuta looked down. The seriousness almost didn't look natural on his face. "There wasn't."

It was uncomfortably quiet again. His roommate seemed deadset on this despite Toru's protests. So of course it was killing him to make a decision to side with him or to stand up and say no. Eventually, Toru decided that he should trust Yuta. While his plans never went the right way before they had eventually gotten the ending they all desired. Toru didn't say anything else as he took the syringe from Yuta and got it ready with the vile.

The blonde washed his hands before transferring the contents of the vile into the syringe and capping off the needle. He ordered his roommate to drink a glass or two of water and, once Toru saw a vein near his elbow, tied off Yuta's arm with whatever band he could find above the bicep.

After telling Yuta to lie back, which the brunette did without question, Toru steeled his nerves and started to inject the wolfsbane. He didn't even speak again until it was all injected.

"Are you feeling okay?" was the first thing the worried male asked as soon as the needle was pulled out and the band was pulled off, putting band-aid where he injected.

Yuta smiled and nodded as if nothing had happened at all. But Toru was too relaxed too easily. Not a minute later, Yuta's smile transformed into pain. As soon as he started screaming, Toru knew something was wrong. With no other idea, Toru tried to comfort Yuta as best as he could with the boy ignoring him as he quickly got out his phone and texted someone he knew would be able to come and help.

* * *

Within moments, Rui and Eigo were in the room. Well, Eigo more to help with the situation. Rui was there for moral support and the fact that they were interrupted on their date though even he had to admit this situation was too important to ignore.

Eigo was kneeling by Yuta, who was still laying on the bed and screaming. Toru was right by his side as much as he could without getting in the way, holding his boyfriend's hand. After quickly touching his forehead to see his current temperature, he looked back at Toru. "So let me see if I got this story right. Hoshitani wanted to be normal again and not a werecreature? Because of this he started researching on cures. He saw wolfsbane and said this should be a fairly safe option. Correct?"

All Toru could reply with was a nod. Half because he was worried about Yuta and hated seeing him in pain that he couldn't form the words. Half because he felt like he was suddenly being interrogated and didn't know how to respond.

"I know I should have asked you guys first." Toru's throat was still dry but something was better than nothing right now. "But I wasn't for sure if this was something you'd know anything about."

Before more tears could fall, Rui got up and put a hand on Toru's shoulder. "It's okay. You were doing what you thought best for Yuta. Though it would have been good to get our opinion first, I will admit."

"Anyways, what's done is done." Finishing his inspection, Eigo stood back up. "Thankfully it wasn't a lethal amount in Hoshitani's case. If you continue to do it multiple times though that situation would change so I'd advise not doing this again. Unfortunately, though, the only thing you can do now is let it course through his system and watch him writhe in pain. I don't know how long it will take to course through though."

Toru nodded. "Understandable. Thank you, both of you."

"It's no problem Nayuki. Just please be careful next time."

Rui tried cheering the boy up as best as he could. "Everything will be okay, promise."

* * *

With nothing else they could do both the kitsune and his partner left. They told Toru to give them a text if anything happened, for good or for bad. For a while it was just him and his roommate, still screaming and tossing in pain. It hurt Toru to keep watching him go through it. But he wasn't going to leave his boyfriend in his time of need. Keeping a tight grip on Yuta's hand, Toru stayed right by his side as he kept sitting in the chair. However, he must have dozed off at some point.

"Toru~" He could hear it but it barely got him out of dream land. A finger poked his check before singing a new tune. "Nayuki-kun~"

His eyes slowly opened, on the off chance it was his dream playing tricks on him. But that wasn't the case. Yuta, albit in his shifted form but that was better then what could have happened, was indeed poking his cheek softly so he wouldn't scratch Toru. Once again to reaffirm that Toru was indeed looking at a puppy and not a werewolf, his tail was swishing back and forth. "You up finally sleepyhead?"

"Y…You idiot!" Toru started to bawl again, finally releasing everything he was keeping in. Yuta couldn't help but hug his boyfriend and try to calm him down by rubbing his back. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Don't worry." Yuta learned his lesson. No amount of wanting to be normal is worth the pain he was feeling right now as he watched his boyfriend cry. "I won't."


End file.
